Fame
by I.Fell.For.Him
Summary: Bella left home at 17, in hopes to pursue her dream to become an actress. She moves to Malibu, California. She has no luck until a big time music producer hears her singing. He gives her the ultimate opportunity. Full summary inside. AU, AH.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**Bella left home at 17, in hopes to pursue her dream to become an actress. She moves to Malibu, California. She has no luck with her dream until a big time music producer hears her singing. HE gives her an opportunity of a lifetime. Then, later, she meets Sam Uley... will a love blossom? Or will he ruin her career? AU, AH, Bella/Sam.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Thinking back, I couldn't being myself to regret the decision I made to leave my parents and pursue my dream of becoming an actress. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, had told me while I was growing up that acting would be a waste of my life, and that I should go for something more realistic like becoming a doctor, or a nurse. Hell, my mother told me she'd give me a job at her diner for the rest of my life. I laughed in her face at that.

Like I'd ever work at my mother's diner.

I was 17 years old when I had enough of my parents nagging me about my dreams of becoming an actress. I had enough of them shoving college brochures in my face, telling me that they had a nice art program, or great medical courses. It was no secret that they hated my decision - and that they'd do anything to keep me from my dreams.

Growing up, I always thought my parents would be supportive of whatever dream I would have. Like most parents, I had expected them to tell me to reach for the stars and do everything I can to touch the biggest one. They never said that. Instead, they said that being an actress was a poor choice of a career, and that I'd be easily run-down and old looking.

That one hurt.

But, I never gave up on it. I was in all the school plays growing up. I played Cinderella in first grade, Sleeping Beauty in grade three, A rebel in some play in grade nine, and Juliet in my last year of high school. Everyone loved me; in the small town of Forks, Washington, I was like a mini celebrity.

But I wanted _more._

Sure, it was great to have everyone praising on the plays, telling me how great I was, telling me they couldn't wait for my next one… but I wanted to be known world wide…

So I left home.

Charlie and Renee had gone on a vacation for their 17th wedding anniversary, and I took that time to pack my stuff, leave a note, grab some cash and skip town. I got in the new car I got for my birthday and drove away, not even looking in the rear-view mirror as I left. I didn't want to see the house I grew up in. I didn't want to see Forks, Washington again. I wanted the real world.

And I got it.

I left Forks, and went to California. I rented a flat in Malibu, and got a job in a restaurant for the time being. It was fairly popular, and I worked on commission. I was getting half of what I brought in, plus tips. So, I thought I was doing pretty good for myself for being 17.

It was my third month in Malibu when my destiny found me. The restaurant was closed, and I was cleaning up after my shift. I was putting the chairs up on the tables, and dancing to a song on the jukebox by the door.

I hadn't even noticed anyone had come in, and I unconsciously started singing to myself. "_It's like I'm lookin' at a distance, standin' in the background. Everybody's sayin' he's not comin' home now…" _

I was startled out of my little solo when I heard someone clapping and a male voice say, "Oh my. You're a natural."

I spun around on my heel, holding onto the table, and looked at the man at the door. He was just standing there - well more like leaning on the door frame - clapping and smiled. I gulped. He was very tall, and good looking. He was tan, with sandy blond hair. I could see that his eyes were green. He looked interested in me as he stopped clapping and looked me up and down.

I stood there awkwardly, and bit my lip - something I did when I was embarrassed. "You can sing," he said, pushing himself off the door frame and walking forward. "You can _really _sing." he stopped in front of me, and I suddenly realized who he was. He was Peter Whitlock… President of _Aspire Records_. I felt my self get nervous. This big time producer was talking to me… little 17 year old Bella Swan from tiny town of Forks, Washington.

"T-thank you." I stuttered. He smiled, and put his hand out.

"I'm Peter Whitlock." I slid my hand into his, and smiled nervously.

"Bella Swan."

"Hmm… what a beautiful name. Bella means _beautiful _in Italian, correct?" I nodded. "Huh. It suits you." I blushed and looked down. He chuckled.

"Not really." I said quietly. "I'm just plain."

Peter scoffed. "You, my dear, are not plain. But, I would like to hear your voice again… can you sing me something, please?" my head snapped up, and I looked into his green eyes. I bit my lip, and nodded. "Great! Take your time." he moved a chair from the top of the table, and sat down, looking at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath,

"_He's holdin' on to the wheel, on to the way she made him feel, to the shifter, to the pictures. Every precious moment with her, like the left behind colors in the sky, when the sun is gone.. He's holdin' on.."_

I stopped, too embarrassed to continue on. Peter was looking at me with such determination, that it made my blush and look away.

Then, suddenly, his face broke out into a smile, and he stood up. "Your exactly who I've been looking for, Bella." I spluttered, shocked.

"W-what?"

He reached into his pocket, and held out a folded piece of paper. "Go to this audition. They're looking for someone who can sing, and act. I've been searching for you ever since I saw your Romeo and Juliet play this year. I expect to see you at that audition tomorrow afternoon. Be ready." I nodded mutely, watching him walk away.

When the door closed, I let out a loud squeal.

My acting career was beginning! And it was because I was singing along to a jukebox!

Quickly finishing the cleaning in the restaurant, I locked up, and walked down the street, humming happily, the audition sheet in my hand. I was happier than I've ever been.

When I made it to my apartment complex, Ronnie, an old doorman who seemed to like me better than everyone else, smiled at me. "Hello, Miss Bella. You seem exceptionally happy." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ronnie. I am." He smiled and opened the door. I gave him another smile and walked towards the elevator.

I pushed the button to my floor, and leaned my head back against the wall of the elevator. I couldn't believe it. I was auditioning for a movie roll tomorrow, one that required me to sing! But I was saddened that I had no one to share it with. I haven't talked to my parents since they left for their anniversary vacation… and they never tried to contact me.

But I didn't let it bring me down as I skipped to my apartment, sliding my key into the keyhole, and opening the door.

I threw my key into the bowl on the counter, and walked into the living room. Chester, my cat, was stretched across the back of the couch, and I let out a giggle, scratching behind his ears.

I sat on the couch, and sighed happily.

Tomorrow I was going to audition for this movie roll… and in my heart I knew I was going to get it. And I couldn't wait.

**Okay. So, this just popped into my head randomly in school today. So, during math, I just started writing… and it was coming out like word vomit. I was shocked at how well it turned out. And I really think this story could go somewhere… well, let's hope anyway. **

**For those of you who may not know, Peter Whitlock is Peter from Peter and Charlotte… if that makes sense. I didn't make him up.. Okay, I made up his appearance, but you know what I mean. **

**I hope you liked the Prologue, and the two songs that were used were:**

_**Carrie Underwood- Just A Dream**_

_**Rascal Flatts- Holdin' On.**_

**I, unfortunately, do not own these songs… or Twilight, for that matter. I only own _"Aspire Records"._ It's not real... I was just looking at my computer, and the word aspire was written on a sticker... and I was all "Hmm... that could work." So, tada! A made up multi-million dollar company. lol :D**

**Please review. I want to know how you all like this, and if you'd like me to continue. (: **

**Love always, **

**Marie-Jane.**


	2. One

**Chapter One**

**Auditions**

I awoke the next morning, refreshed and happy, with a smile on my face. Today was the day… and I couldn't wait. I hopped out of the bed, and ran into my bathroom. I needed to make a good impression, and showing up without taking a shower, probably wouldn't help me in that field.

I washed my hair with my coconut shampoo, and my body with my tropical body wash. I shaved my legs, and scrubbed my face with some moisturizing cream. I hopped out after standing there for a few minutes, and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room, wrapping my hair in a towel, and headed towards my closet.

What could I wear to a _movie audition? _Just the thought made me giddy and excited. I looked through my closet several times, pushing aside dresses, jeans, skirts, blouses… everything. I just couldn't find anything. By the time I picked out my light blue tank top, and my hip hugging jeans, my hair was almost dried. I added my three inch stilettos, to the pile of clothes along with a belt.

I walked into the bathroom, and took my hair from the towel. I plugged in my hair dryer, and finished drying it until it lay limply. I ran my brush through it, and turned on my straightened. I was going to make my hair better than any other day… because today was _the _day.

I applied a think layer of eyeliner, and some mascara. I walked into my room, and scowled as I watched Chester jump up on the bed and lie down on my jeans. I sighed and picked him up. "No, Chester." I put him on my pillow, and shook the cat hair from my jeans. I quickly put on a pair of boy shorts and a matching bra before slipping on the tank top, and the jeans. I put the belt through the loops, and slid into my shoes.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an energy bar. I grabbed my handbag, and walked out of the apartment. I locked the door, and walked down towards the elevator. I pushed the button to the lobby, and waiting, trying to calm my nerves. It was an audition… and I knew there was a possibility that I wouldn't get it. But Peter seemed pretty confident when he handed me the paper with the audition location and time, so I guess there is a good chance.

I walked out of the apartment complex, and hailed a cab.

"Where too?' the driver asked.

I gave him the address and leaned back in the seat, sighing. I closed my eyes, and tried to think calming things. Chester needed to go to the vet… I needed to pick up my dry cleaning…

On the way to the audition, I couldn't help but think of how much my life changed. I was just a small town kid, with a few friends - like Jacob Black and a few of his friends - and now, I'm in California, going to a movie audition… it's surreal.

When the car stopped, I handed the driver the money and got out. I looked up at the building, _Aspire Records_, and bit my lip before walking in. I passed by a few security guys and they smiled at me. I sat in the lobby, not knowing what to do.

Then I heard it. "If a Bella Swan comes by, send her up to my office. I need to speak with her."

It was Peter. I turned my head, and he was talking to one of the security guards I passed on the way it. Peter handed the guard something, and he immediately started to look around. He pointed me out, and his lips moved as he spoke. Peter suddenly spun around, and he smiled at me, walking over.

"Bella!" he gave me a hug, shocking me. "Come, we have much to discuss." I nodded, and followed him towards the elevators. We rode them in silence, and I followed him towards his office when the doors opened, the only noise would be my heels. I took a seat in front of his desk, and he looked at me, smiling.

"You know what this audition entitles, right? You need to be able to sing, and you can. But you also need to act. Now, I've seen your Romeo and Juliet play, and it was very well done. Great pronunciation… but can you act professionally?"

He didn't let me answer. He continued. "With this audition, the producer, the director, and the lead male will be there. They're going to audition, and the best actresses will be called back, so that the kiss can be practised between the lead male and his leading lady. There also has to be chemistry between the two. You can't just pick a random girl and expect her to have great chemistry with him, can you?"

I shook my head. "Good. Now, let's go. The audition is downstairs." I nodded and stood up. "Oh. And here, put this on. It's my wifes." he threw me a hoodie, and I smiled. "You don't want to give them the wrong impression, do you?" I shook my head.

"Not really." he smiled, and lead me downstairs. There wasn't many people and I looked at Peter, confused. He looked sheepish.

"Today may have been the call backs…" I gaped at him. "But, they always trust my judgement. If I say your good, your good." I sighed and nodded. I followed him into the room, and there were about seven girls sitting around. They all looked up at me, and glared. I bit my lip, and looked away.

Peter handed me a script. I looked down at it, _Bandslam_, was written across the cover. I sat in an empty seat and watched as Peter walked through a set of doors. I opened the script, and looked through it. I noticed Peter had put a star next to Sam's lines. I read them over repeatedly, and when I was called in, I realized I was the only one left.

Nervously, I walked in, and I noticed a chair in front of the table where four people behind it. Peter motioned for me to sit in the chair, and I did.

"So, your Bella Swan?" one, I'm guessing the producer asked.

"Yes."

The one next to Peter introduced them, "I'm Alex Adams, the producer, and this is Kenny Collins, the director, and the man on the end is Sam Uley, the leading male."

"What part are you auditioning for?" Kenny asked.

"Sam."

Sam smiled. "Start when your ready, Bella." I gulped.

Sam Uley was the perfect model of the male sex. He looked tall, and tan. And he had bulging biceps which made me wonder what other kind of muscles he had. His face was wrinkle free - it was smooth and calm. His lips were plump and pink, and his dark eyes sparkled in the light.

I bit my lip, and looked down at the script. I started reciting the lines, staring right at Sam. I was surprised with how many I actually remembered, and I put the right amount of emotion in them, and used the right facial expressions. And when it came time for the kiss on the ledge, Sam stood, and walked over. He sat in a chair that was put next to me, and they put a hat on my head.

I was so nervous. Sam pretended to be the nervous teenager, and flipped the hat off my head, and looked away embarrassed. Then, he loved a piece of my hair from my face and petted it like a dog. I held back my giggles.

Then, he turned to me, and leaned in slowly… so slowly, I felt myself get irritated…

But that melted away when Sam's lips pressed to mine. I kissed him back softly, and after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Perfect. Now, Bella, we need you to sing us a little something…"

I bit my lip, and nodded. Clearing my throat, I started to sing one of my favourite songs, "_I never want to kiss you again, never want to walk through the park, holding your hand, no more talkin' all night, till the early morning. It's such a shame to say, that we'll never be the same.." _

Kenny stood up, smiling. "We have our Sam!"

I broke eye-contact with Sam, and looked over at him, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes." Alex said. I looked at Peter, who smiled brightly.

"Oh! Thank you so much."

They smiled. "Your welcome. Now, we just need to finish casting the rest of the movie. Take your script, and learn your lines… we'll give you a call when we need you for rehearsal." I smiled and nodded.

I shook everyone's hand, and Peter palmed a note to me. I gave Sam one last look before I walked out of the room.

I stood in the lobby and unfolded the piece of paper that Peter handed me. "Congrats on one of the leading roles. I knew you'd get it. Come by my place around dinner time. My wife would love to meet you… and she'd probably like her sweater back too."

At the bottom of the paper his address was there. I folded it up, and stuck it in my pocket. I walked out of the building, and stood on the sidewalk, searching for a cab.

"Would you like a ride?"

I was startled, and I spun around. Sam was standing there - and he _was _tall - smirking at me. I playfully glared at him.

"Way to give me a heart attack, Sam."

He laughed. "Your welcome. So, the ride?"

I sighed. "Sure. Doesn't look like I'm getting a cab." I followed him around to the parking lot, and was shocked when he walked towards a Mercedes.

"So, Bella, is this your first time acting?" he asked as I put my seatbelt on.

"Well, professionally, yes. But, technically no. I've been in all my school plays."

He seemed interested. "Really? What ones?"

"In grade one, I played Cinderella, grade three Sleeping Beautiful. In grade nine I played a rebel for a play that I can recall right now. And earlier the year, I played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet."

Sam looked at me surprised.

"Wow. I ever took you for a Shakespeare girl." I blushed.

"Why's that?"

"I don't really know… you just seem… different that most people…" my face fell and I knew he saw it. "Good different."

I knew my blush became more pronounced. He stopped at a set of lights, and looked at me. "Your blush is beautiful…" I smiled.

"I don't think it is. It always gives me away."

"Well I think it is. Now, where do you live?" he chuckled.

"Just up the street from the diner of fifth street." he looked at me shocked.

"The apartment complex?"

I nodded.

"What room?"

"529..." I responded, confused.

"That's awesome! I live in 520." I giggled. "How have I never seen you before?" he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Well, I only moved here a few months ago…"

"Hmm… well, now I know where to find you." he gave me a heart-stopping smirk.

"Oh, your going to stalk me now?" he gave me a look.

"Would you like me to?"

The way he said it, with the low, husky voice made me shiver. _Yes.. _"Up to you. Of course, you'll be wasting your time."

Oh man, did I ever want him to stalk me! I was so surprised at how well we were getting along. Normally, I have a hard time getting along with people. Making friends wasn't exactly my forte.

When he pulled up to the apartment, and into a parking space, he turned off the car and looked at me. "Want to get lunch?" I nodded, and he got out. I followed, closing the door. "The diner?"

"Sure." I smiled and we walked side by side down the street towards my work. I looked him over again - I couldn't help it! - and I noticed he looked a little familiar.

"Are you staring at me, Bella?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yea." I surprised myself. "It's only 'cause you look familiar to me…"

He looked at me for a second. "What's your last name?"

"Swan."

He stopped and looked at me, shocked. "As in Charlie and Renee?"

I grimaced at the mention of my parents. "Yea. What about it?"

"You're the 17 year old that ran away?" I nodded again. He smirked. "Ahh, a rebel at heart. I can't believe you don't remember me. When you were around seven, when you'd play with Jake, I was also the older one around… always talking with Billy. You don't remember me?"

Realization hit me like a tone of bricks. "Sammy J!" I squealed. He grimaced. "What? You still hate your middle name?" I laughed.. When I was younger, I always called Sam Sammy J, for Sam - obviously - and Jason. Sammy J. I hugged him tightly. "Why are you here? You told me you were going to Canada!"

"The same reason as you. I wanted to act." I smiled.

"Aw. Following little Bells footsteps? Thats sweet." I hugged him again. "I've missed you, Sam."

"Well, now that I found you, I'm not letting you go." he whispered. I nodded into his neck.

Well, now I have one friend in California… one who was going to be acting beside me in the movie.

I couldn't wait.

**Okay! Chapter two. I know that it may seem boring, but I need to get this story started! :D I hope you all like it!**

**Review please! **

**Love always,**

**Marie-Jane.**


	3. Two

**Chapter Two  
****Diner At Peters**

After lunch with Sam - which went great by the way - I went back home and got ready to leave for Peter's house for diner. I re-did my make up so it wasn't so dark, and ran a brush through my hair. I looked at myself carefully in the mirror, before smiling.

I walked into the kitchen to fill up Chester's' bowl with food, laughing as he ran around the corner at the sound of the bowl filling up. I placed the red bowl on the floor and picked up the water dish, filling that with milk. I placed it beside him, and he let out a meow, before going back to his food. I smiled, and grabbed my keys before leaving the apartment.

I locked the door, and turned towards the elevator, only to squeak and jump back in fright. Sam was leaning against the wall, smirking at me, his eyebrow raised amusedly. I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I cried, and huffed when he shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall. I let out a giggle - against my will - when he followed me. "What do you want?" I asked. Again, he shrugged.

I sighed. "Are you going to give me an answer in _words_?"

"Yes." he said. I gave him a look and walked onto the elevator. I pushed the ground button, and ignored Sam for the rest of the ride down. He was chuckling quietly as he watched me.

When the elevator stopped, I stepped off and walked out of the building.

Luckily for me, Peter only lived a block or two away, so I could walk there instead of getting a cab.

"Hey," Sam grabbed my hand. "Were are you going?"

I looked back at him, and he looked concerned. I giggled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to a friends house for dinner." he visibly relaxed and he smiled.

"Okay." I gave him a weird look before laughed and walking in the direction of Peter's house. When I stepped up to his house, I stared, shocked. It was huge! Complete with Pillars, shutters, big red door… tire swing too.

I walked up to the door, and hesitantly knocked.

I was nervous. Here I was, going to Peter Whitlock's house for dinner. Not many people could say that.

A minute later, a very pretty, dirty blond haired woman answered the door. She was short, slim, and had beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at me politely.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Um.. I'm Bella…" I trailed off as recognition swam into her eyes.

"Oh! Bella! Welcome! Come in, come in. I'm Charlotte, by the way." she smiled widely, and I stepped into the home. "Come into the kitchen. Peter's told me all about you." she pulled on my hand and walked into the kitchen. I smiled at Peter and he stood to give me a hug.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm great. Still shocked that I got the part."

"Oh! Peter told me about the beautiful girl he found singing in a café. What I love about actresses who can sing is that if acting don't work you, you can always sing for a living!"

I liked Charlotte. She was so bubbly and sweet.

I smiled. "I… I guess I could. To be truthful, I never put thought into singing…"

"Oh, Bella! Why are you standing?" she gave me a stern look. "Sit down. Sit!" I let out a giggle, and sat down next to Peter as she walked to the oven. "I hope you like chicken breast."

"Of course. I love chicken." she smiled.

As time went on, Charlotte and I were talking and laughing as if we were friends for so long. Peter was laughing at us, shaking his head as if to say "I sometimes worry about you".

It made us laugh.

"So, Bella, tell us about your family." Charlotte said later that night as we sat in the lounge, sipping coffee. I grimaced slightly, but thankfully she didn't notice.

"Well, my father is the police chief of Forks, Washington. When he was 19 he married my mother Renee, who is a stay at home mom. They were high school sweethearts. They were madly in love. I always loved watching them just be happy and I loved it when dad was hopelessly romantic."

I smiled at the memories. "But the only thing about them that bothered me was that they never really approved of my career choice. They wanted me to go for nursing or something like that. But ever since I was little, I've wanted to act. In grade one, I played Cinderella, in grade three Snow White, in grade nine I acted out the life of a rebel, and earlier this year Juliet… I've always wanted to act. They just didn't understand why." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella." she laid her hand on top of mine.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged. "When they went on their little vacation for their 18th wedding anniversary, I packed everything up and moved here. I've been here three months, working at the diner down on fifth. I make pretty good money."

"That's great, Bella. So, tell us about your friends!" she was so enthusiastic.

"Well, growing up I only had two really good friends. Jacob Black and Sam Uley." Peter choked on the coffee he sipped. "I know, I didn't recognise him either until earlier today when I mentioned he looked familiar. I always called him Sammy J just to get on his nerves." I smiled. "And Jacob… well, he's a few years younger than me but he was the best friend ever."

"As I got older, I made a few new friends but I never really clicked with them. Except for Angela Webber, my best girlfriend that I haven't talked to since she left for College two weeks ago."

"They sound really nice, Bella." Charlotte said sincerely. "I really hope to meet this Sam that you talk so fondly of." my cheeks flushed and I looked away slightly.

"Enough about me. What about you guys?"

Charlottes smile was so wide. "Well, Peter and I have know each other our whole lives, really." I smiled. "We grew up best friends, always looking out for each other, beating up the people who hurt us, always there when either of us needed a shoulder to cry on. It was perfect."

Peter stepped in, "It wasn't until we went our separate ways for College did we realize we were in love with each other. I went to visit her one weekend, and I was waiting outside the dorm room. I saw a car pull up, and I could recognise the frilly pink hair Charlotte had at the time," I looked over at her and she flushed. "She had been on a date, and the buddy just couldn't take no for an answer. So, I saved her from an impending rape, and everything just blossomed from there."

"He even transferred to my college," Charlotte smiled. "He majored in business and I majored in nursing. When we graduated, he asked me to marry him, and I agreed of course. He opened Aspire Records a year later, and I was working as a nurse in the hospital here. Around nine months later we had our first child, Sierra. She's 25 now, living in New York with her husband and three year old son Jeremy." I awed.

"Did you guys have any more children?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"We had two more. Our youngest daughter, Molly, she's 23, in a College in Canada. We don't here much from her anymore, unfortunately. And our 19 year old son, Paul. He's… somewhere." she sighed.

I let out a giggle. "Ah, the rebellious stage hit late?" she nodded sadly.

"Yea. We always try to talk to him, but it just doesn't work."

Just as she finished the sentence, the door slammed open, and someone walked in, stumbling over my shoes - I don't know how, they're out of the way. "Mom! Get your shoes out of the way." he grumbled walking into the lounge. He stopped dead in his tracks as he laid his eyes one me. "Hello honey. How's it goin'?" I grimaced and looked over at Peter.

"Paul, do not hit on my newest artist."

Paul's eyes bugged out of his head; as did mine. "Sorry." he muttered, rolling his eyes before walking into the kitchen. "Mom! What's for dinner?" he called as I heard the door slam and a can being opened.

"Paul Joseph! You put down that can of beer right now!" Charlotte excused herself for a second and I looked over at Peter, who wasn't looking at me.

"Newest artist, eh? Don't you think you should've asked me?" I teased. He flushed.

"Well… I, um…" I giggled.

"I'm kidding. I'll record anything you want for me." he smiled.

I looked up at the clock over the mantel, it read 9:23.

I sighed. "Well, I better get a move on. I have a long walk." I stood up, and stretched slightly, popping the muscles in my back.

"You have to walk home? How far do you live?" Peter asked.

"Just up the street from the diner."

"We'll, I'll give you a ride. Don't worry about it." he walked into the kitchen and kissed Charlotte's cheek.

"Could you not?" I heard Paul's voice from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the foyer and slipped into my shoes. Peter appeared from the kitchen, and put his hand on my back as he led me to his car.

The drive was silent. Until he dropped me off. "Oh! I almost forgot. You have an interview at 12:00 Tuesday" It's Saturday. "It's introducing you to the world before they see you on television and be totally confused about who you are." I giggled.

"Okay. I'll remember that." I closed the car door and walked into the building. I walked to the elevator, and jumped, startled, when someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Gorgeous." Sam laughed. I glared at him.

"Sammy J." he grimaced but hugged me tighter.

"How was dinner at Peter's?"

"Good." I replied. "I told them about the family, and how I call you Sammy J." he glared at me and pushed the button to our floor.

"Hey, do you have an interview next week?"

"Yea. Tuesday. You?"

Sam smirked. "Tuesday. 12?" I nodded. "Well. We get interview together. Awesome." I giggled and kissed his cheek as the doors to the elevator opened.

"I will not pretend to be your girlfriend."

He pouted. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"I just know you Sammy J. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek again and unlocked my door. I walked in, closing it behind me and turned on the lights. I was not ready to see the stuffing to Chester's toy cat everywhere. I sighed.

Does anyone else think it's weird that a cat has a toy cat?

I picked up the stuffing and threw it out before changing into my pyjamas and climbing into bed to watch some TV with Chester curled at my feet.

**Sorry for the one day delay. I tried to write this yesterday, but I had piles of homework, and then I had to study for my finals. And, I know this is short, and I hate that fact, but again, today I have a lot of homework. BUT I thought that updating for you guys was more important today. :D**

**Review!**


End file.
